


Courting the Five Senses

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: A series of mysterious gifts has Jim's senses doing a happy dance. But who's behind them?





	Courting the Five Senses

Jim stood in front of his desk, staring down at the Federal Express package that rested on top of a pile of files that he needed to work on very soon. His name, as well as the station's address, were neatly typed on the mailing label. The return address was of a very well-known, very expensive chocolate shop in Brooklyn, New York, that even he'd heard about. Knowing that the box wouldn't be on his desk if it hadn't passed a security inspection, he nevertheless gave it a quick once over. When nothing out of the ordinary registered, he picked up the package. 

Curious now, Jim opened the box by its paper zipper and peered inside. Bubble wrap blocked his view of the contents, so he tipped the box toward his hand and allowed whatever was inside to slip out. Removing the wrapping, he held the beautifully decorated square dark brown box accented with an orange ribbon and topped with a bow of the same orange color, in his hand. The name of the chocolatier was stenciled on top of the box, as well. 

Sitting in his chair and opening the box with a grin, Jim admired the various shaped candies, each nestled in its own orange plastic section. Carefully perusing the selection, Jim picked out his first choice. Very slowly, Jim placed the candy square into his mouth. As soon as the dark chocolate, very smooth and slightly bitter, started to melt on his tongue, his face broke out into a satisfied smile. Unwilling to rush his experience, he savored the flavor for a long minute, eyes closed, taste buds dancing. Unable to resist any longer, he bit down. A flood of sweetness flowed along his tongue. Almond, he realized, cataloguing the texture of marzipan. The flavor brought back a flood of memories. 

His mother, in her flowered apron, in their kitchen, making holiday candy for the family to enjoy. He and Stevie, sitting at the kitchen table, their legs swinging as they tapped the chair legs with the toes of their sneakers while their small hands rolled the confection their mother had made. 

"Let's make a football!" Stevie demanded, smashing the almond paste between his palms. 

"Nah," Jimmy answered. "It's Easter. And mom likes pretty things. I'm making a flower for her." 

Stevie's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically... 

Dragging his thoughts back to the present, Jim thoughtfully chewed on the candy, reveling in the taste of the marzipan, along with a tart-sweet bit of apricot that he noticed hiding behind the strong almond flavoring. Thinking about his mother hadn't -- hurt like it usually did. With a sigh of relief and a lick of his lips, he plucked another candy from its orange divider. This piece, an oval with a bit of a gold swirl on top, disappeared into his mouth. As with the first piece, he first let the chocolate dissolve slightly on his tongue. He knew good chocolate when he tasted it, and this was good -- make that very good chocolate. Hand-formed pieces, twelve in all, and worth every penny, he realized. 

More of the chocolate melted, releasing the hidden interior. Bitter espresso coated his mouth. With a delighted groan, he once again closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. The dark chocolate and espresso mixture, a favorite of his, was heavenly. 

"Hey, man. Is that good?" 

Jim slowly opened his eyes and nodded, the smile still playing on his lips. 

Blair laughed. "You look like your about to..." He moved around Jim's desk to lean down slightly and whisper, "... have an orgasm." 

Jim chuckled. "Go to work, Chief," he groused good-naturedly. 

"Nice box of candy! Wow. Did you know that box is from one of the premiere chocolate makers in the world? He has the touch of Michelangelo. In chocolate, of course." Blair's hand snaked out. "May I have one?" 

Jim's large hand moved quickly. He clamped the lid back on the small box. "No!" 

With a deep laugh, Blair stepped back, holding up his hands in mock defense. "Geez, Jim, I'm not going to take your candy! A bit possessive, aren't we?" 

Jim blushed, glancing into his partner's eyes. "Sorry, Blair," he said contritely. "I just... It was..." 

Blair planted a hand on Jim's shoulder and said knowingly, "Your senses were in the pleasure zone. You were feeling so good that I interrupted your little trip. I'm sorry, man. I understand. Sentinel imperative and all." 

Jim's gaze met Blair's and they both smiled. Jim moved his hand and opened the box. "Thanks, Chief. Please. Help yourself."

Blair grinned. "I'll have just one. You enjoy the rest. And tell you what, since this is obviously a special gift, you pick one for me that you think I'd like and that you don't mind sharing." 

Happy that Blair hadn't taken offense with his somewhat brusque attitude, Jim gave Blair a relieved smile before he studied his treats again. Jim selected one of the tasty tidbits and passed to his companion. 

When Blair tasted the confection, his face lit up. "Oh, wow! No wonder you were all territorial. These are wonderful. I can just imagine whoever selected those knew how much your taste buds would enjoy them!" Blair licked his lips. "Somebody must really like you." 

Jim watched the tip of Blair's pink tongue swipe across his lips with interest. 

"Jim?" 

Jim blinked, "What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" 

Blair laughed. "I said somebody must really like you. You must have an admirer."

Jim carefully watched Blair, looking for signs that Blair really knew what was going on with the gift. Not sensing a thing from his friend other than curiosity, he nodded. "Guess so." 

"Some gorgeous gal..." Blair hinted. 

Jim shrugged casually. "I don't have a clue, Chief." 

"Or...?" Blair stopped and let the question hang in the air. 

Jim took the bait with an exasperated sigh. "Or what?" 

"Or some gorgeous guy." Snorting, Jim shook his head in amusement. Blair leaned over and asked, "Would it bother you? I mean, if it were a man?" 

Jim craned his head to glance up at his partner. Again, Jim sensed nothing in Blair's body language or tone to indicate anything other than casual conversation. "Sandburg, you know we've discussed this before. No, it wouldn't bother me. Just because I've never -- batted for the other team doesn't mean I've closed that door. You just never know. I like keeping my options open." 

"Cool. Well, you enjoy that gift." Blair went over to his own desk and sat down. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked casually. 

"Whatever you fix is okay with me, Chief." 

Blair laughed. "I think you need to be given gifts more often. It sure makes you easy-going." 

Giving Blair an exasperated look, Jim rolled his eyes. "Geez, Sandburg, I'm always easy-going." 

At that remark, Blair laughed again, and after shaking his head at his friend, he started to type. Jim glanced at the package material from his gift, wondering who had send him such a delectable treat, but his search through the box and the wrappings in which the candy had been snuggled revealed nothing about the purchaser. Only the card with the name, address and phone number of the chocolatier was in the box. Holding the card between his thumb and forefinger, he tapped it against his desk, thinking about the candy. Decision made, a quick call to the sender revealed no information, other than that the person paying for the chocolates had instructed the shop that if there was an inquiry, they were to say it was from a friend. 

Jim hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. He was about to question his partner to see if he had any ideas about the giver of his gift when Simon threw open the door to his office. 

"Sandburg! Ellison! My office!" 

Rising, Jim followed Blair into the captain's domain, thoughts of the special box of candy momentarily pushed from his mind. 

\--------------------------------

Leaning against the side of his truck, Jim waited for his partner to join him in the station's parking garage so that they could head home for the evening. Figuring he might as well warm up the truck, he opened the driver's door, but before he could hop in, he stopped, eyeing the package that sat on his front seat. Two packages in two days. Curious. Wondering who could have had access to his truck, he quickly glanced around, but his perusal revealed that he was alone, so he carefully inspected the package, first by sight, then by touch. After his examination of the shiny black box revealed nothing dangerous, he pulled out the small envelope that was tucked under the purple elastic cord that held the box closed. His name was written on the envelope, and after he stared at the handwriting for a few moments, he realized that he didn't recognize it. The business name on the upper corner of the envelope, however, was familiar. Bodi Chemistri. The address of the shop was from the mall on Fifteenth Street, he knew, because it was one of the stores that he and Sandburg had visited years ago when they were trying to figure out The Switchman case. 

With a smile, he remembered that day very clearly. He and Blair had never worked together before, but with his senses going ballistic, he had no choice but to drag the enthusiastic grad student along to help figure out what was wrong with him while he tried to figure out who was blowing up people and places in and around Cascade. At the site of one of the bomber's explosions, they'd found a scrap of yarn in a bird's nest; a scrap that they guessed might be from the bomber's hat. A sniff of the yarn revealed to Jim that some fragrance still clung to the fibers, and in order to discover what the smell was, so that it could possibly lead them to the bomber, they'd visited three specialty perfume shops in the city until they discovered the fragrance had been custom-made for the woman they eventually found out was The Switchman. 

Jim grimaced, remembering the vitriol that flowed from Veronica Sarris' mouth as she blamed Jim for the death of her father, a member of Jim's Army Ranger unit who died during that fateful mission in Peru. Because of her hate, coupled with mental instability, she had killed several innocent people in retribution. Jim now knew that Colonel Norman Oliver, his commanding officer, had actually set Jim and his team up to provide cover for his illegal activities. For years, Jim had blamed himself for his team's deaths, but when Oliver showed up in Cascade and tried to frame Jim for the attempted assassination of a D.E.A. agent, Jim instead killed Oliver in order to save the agent's life, and the man's duplicity was exposed. It was a relief to Jim to know that he hadn't screwed up and gotten his men killed, and now he could look back at his time in Peru with sorrow at the loss of the good men, but without feeling guilty that he'd been responsible. He could also look back on his early days with Sandburg with fond exasperation at the man's gregarious personality and zest for life. 

With a grin at the memory of a younger Sandburg, Jim opened the box and extracted the contents nestled in purple tissue paper. With a delighted sniff, he closed his eyes and held the item up to his nose. Inhaling deeply, his grin widened. It was a black eye mask filled with herbs, and it smelled wonderful. He quickly glanced over the instructions that were attached to the mask's elastic band. Welcome relief from headaches, insomnia or puffy eyes! A treat for your senses! Filled with rice plus chamomile to enhance your dream state, lavender for relaxation and anti-depression, basil for mental clarity and for respiratory cleansing, peppermint, a decongestant, rosemary for headaches and to relieve mental fatigue, and marjoram, a natural sedative to lull you to sleep. 

The card enclosed in the package was signed in the same hand that had addressed the envelope and it read, From a Friend. 

"Hey, Jim." 

Jim glanced to his right to see his partner standing beside him with a questioning look on his face. 

"Chief," Jim acknowledged. 

"What's that?" 

"A new sleep mask." Jim held up the item for his partner's inspection. 

Blair leaned closer and sniffed. "Oh, nice. Not to mention, very useful for when you have to sleep during the day after being on stake out all night." 

"Yeah, seems somebody knows exactly what I need or like. Wonder who?" Jim asked, intently scrutinizing his friend. 

Blair shrugged, smiling. "It's nice to be important." 

"It is," Jim murmured, letting his senses wash over Blair. Nothing out of the ordinary revealed itself to his inspection. Blair's heart rate and respiration registered as normal. His temperature was likewise normal, and a glance into his face revealed nothing. He looked and sounded -- normal. Puzzled, Jim replaced the new mask back into its box. He almost asked Blair directly if he had given him the present, but at the last moment, Jim decided to let the events play themselves out. If Blair was doing the gift-giving, there had to be a reason. Curious as a panther, he resolved that he'd wait to see what would happen. Besides, he was enjoying the game, and he couldn't wait to see if and what came next. 

"Hungry, Sandburg?" 

Blair nodded. "Oh, man. I'm starving!" 

"You want to stop for Thai. My treat?" 

"Definitely. Thanks." 

"Anytime, Chief." 

\--------------------------------

With Joel watching in anticipation, Jim excitedly ripped into the box that his friend had handed him when he first came on duty, telling him that the Airborne delivery person had left it earlier in the day while Jim had been in court. Jim's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the return address for the Bose Company. He had heard about their special noise canceling headphones on the radio and had mentioned to Sandburg that they must have been made for Sentinels. Blair had laughed at the remark, and had agreed that if the item worked as promised, that they would be something any Sentinel would be happy to own. Now, here was a box from the company, and Jim knew that what was inside was exactly what he and Sandburg had talked about. 

"Wow, Jim, those are really nice!" Joel exclaimed when Jim opened the box and pulled the headphones out. "I've read about those in one of the trade magazines. They're top rated. Is it your birthday?" 

"No, they're just a gift from a friend." 

"A very good friend, I'd say," Joel said with a knowing smile. "You're a lucky man." 

Jim looked up at Joel and smiled. "Yes, I am." 

"You enjoy that gift." Joel patted Jim's shoulder before he returned to his desk. 

Jim leaned back, smiling. He knew Sandburg was responsible. No way anybody else would go to this much trouble, and pick out gifts specifically for each one of his senses. A quick glance at the packing slip didn't reveal who had ordered and paid for the gift, but Jim wasn't surprised. It fit the pattern. So far, he'd had three gifts, each one specifically picked to pleasure three of his five senses. Knowing that Blair was a man on a mission, he wondered what the last two gifts would be. He rose from his desk and gathered up his new present. Bidding his co-workers a good night, Jim walked toward the elevators feeling light and happy. Blair had left earlier to run some errands and they had planned on having dinner at home together by six. A quick glance at his watch told Jim it was a few minutes after five. With a smile on his face, he headed for the loft, anticipating a good meal and a quiet evening at home with his best friend. 

\-------------------------------------

"Jim? Man, you're still in bed? It's almost eight!" Blair poked his partner in the shoulder blade. "Jim!" 

With a smile on his face, Jim rolled to his back and lazily blinked. "I'm not getting up." 

Blair laughed. "When? Right now or ever?" 

"Ever," Jim murmured, rubbing his hands on the brand new sheets he'd received yesterday. "These sheets are too wonderful to ever leave." 

Laughing deeply, Blair tugged at the blankets. "Simon will kill you if you're late today. You know that you have to escort the state senator on a tour of the city." 

"You do it." 

"Me? No way!" 

Jim opened one eye and gazed at his partner. "What?" he asked when he saw Blair standing beside the bed, hands on hips with a huge smile on his face. 

"You look like the cat who got the cream, Jim." 

"These sheets are wonderful." 

"Another gift, I take it." 

"Yeah." 

Blair shook his head in fond exasperation. "What's the thread count on these?" he asked. At Jim's raised eyebrow, he asked, "What? Only you know about thread count, and that higher is better? I know stuff too, Ellison," he growled good-naturedly. 

"A thousand," Jim said with a laugh. "And I like the color. Purple looks good on me. The color of royalty," he added smartly, spreading his arms out across the new pillow cases. 

"Oh, man. Nice!" Blair agreed, touching the edge of one of the cases. "And they are a very nice color." 

Jim smiled. "Yes, very nice. So nice I think I'll just stay right here." He cast a quick glance at his friend, and impulsively he decided to test the waters. "Want to give them a try?" Intently, he kept his gaze locked onto Blair's face and his senses cranked up. Blair looked startled for barely a brief second before he laughed deeply. Amazed, Jim wondered how in the hell he managed to keep his reactions to Jim's blatant overture under wraps. Maybe he was wrong about Blair. Maybe Blair wasn't giving him the gifts. Maybe Blair was just -- advising somebody who wanted Jim's attentions. Realizing Blair was talking to him, he dragged his attention back to the conversation. 

"Are you okay, Jim? Because I think the new sheets are getting to your brain. Maybe it's the dye." 

"I'm great. I feel great. I'm getting up, so quit your bitching." With a grin, he finally slipped from between the soft linens. Blair stepped back and although he acted like he saw Jim naked every day, Jim could see the interest in his eyes. Jim stood and stretched, giving Blair the full view before he reached for his robe. "Guess I'd better get a move on if I want to get downtown by nine." 

Blair nodded wordlessly, his eyes following Jim as he made his way across the room and down the first few stairs. Peering at Blair through the railing, he asked, "Breakfast?" 

Blair swallowed. "Ah, sure. You go take a quick shower and I'll fix you something for the road." 

"Okay, Chief. You're a real pal." 

With a smile, Blair followed Jim down the stairs. "Yeah, that's me. A real pal," he said a bit sadly. 

Jim heard the tone and paused at the bathroom door to watch Blair for a moment. "You okay, Chief?" He watched while his friend composed his face into a pleasant mask. 

"Yeah, Jim. I'm good." 

"Okay," Jim answered, wondering if he should say something about the recent spate of gifts and ask about the reason behind them. On one hand, he wondered if Blair was biding his time, waiting until he gave Jim the final gift. Maybe he figured that by then, Jim would finally understand how he felt. Jim suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable about dragging out the game any longer. Maybe he should say something. On the other hand, if Blair was helping the gift giver, then he would be very -- disappointed that the gifts weren't from Blair, and that Blair wasn't his -- secret friend. For a moment, he briefly considered just asking, but obviously, Blair had set the ground rules. And he still wasn't one hundred percent sure that Blair was the actual -- special friend, and not just the adviser to the friend. He had to admit, if the giver was Blair, Jim didn't think he would be able to keep something as huge as liking Jim under wraps. Blair was terrible at lying, and Jim could always tell when he was trying to obfuscate. Then there were Blair's physical reactions. Jim had tried and tried to sense something from Blair that would let Jim know what was what. He expected to smell pheromones, or to hear an accelerated heart rate, an escalation in breathing, something to tell Jim that Blair was behind the gifts. But his partner registered as normal, irritatingly normal. 

Furthermore, Jim finally admitted to himself that he was rather enjoying the attention. He also was intensely curious about what the last gift for the last sense would be. Sight was the only one left, and he wanted to see exactly what Blair would come up with. So far, the gifts had been very special. At least to a Sentinel. Washing his hair, he thought, "One more sense, Chief, then it's my turn. If you're my friend, then I'm -- yours. If not, then I guess I'll have to convince you that you'd better reconsider your position. Because I'm not giving up. You'll be my special friend, Chief. Trust me on that." 

\------------------------------------------

Answering the knock on the loft's front door, Jim opened it to reveal a young woman dressed in the brown uniform of United Parcel Service. 

"James Ellison?" the woman asked. 

"Yes," Jim answered. 

"I have a delivery for you. Please sign here." With an excited expression and a nod, Jim signed quickly. "Thank you, sir," she added, passing over the small box. "Have a nice day." 

"Thanks," Jim said absentmindedly, his thoughts already turning to the package. "You, too." Door closed, Jim inspected the small brown box. The block letters showed his name and address, and the return address was from Restoration Services, Seattle, Washington. Puzzled about the contents, Jim noted the 'fragile' stamp on the box so he carefully opened it. Again, whatever was inside was encased securely in bubble wrap. With excited fingers, he unveiled the present. Holding the item in his hands, tears involuntarily filled his eyes. 

"Oh, God," he whispered. He blinked away the blurriness and wiped at his eyes with his fingertips. Worried he might transfer the salty dampness to his gift, he carefully wiped the tips on his pant leg before carrying his precious treasure over to the sofa. He sank into the cushions and held the picture between his hands. 

His mother... She looked so young! Turning the picture over, he admired the inscription done with a steady hand in the finest calligraphy he'd ever seen. William Henry Ellison, age 32. Grace Donovan Ellison, age 26. James Joseph Ellison, age 4. Steven Anthony Ellison, age 18 months. Turning the picture over, he minutely studied the family. They all had smiles on their faces. They looked so happy! His father had on a nice dark blue suit, his mother, a beautiful floral dress with a blue background that matched her husband's suit. His younger self was dressed in dark short pants, a white shirt, a blue paisley vest and a bow tie. Stevie donned blue shorts with suspenders, a white shirt, a tiny little vest to match his big brother's, and a little string tie. 

Jim's eyes filled again. They were such a handsome family! If only he hadn't- But no. He knew now that it wasn't his fault. His father had reassured him several times over the past two years since he had solved the murder of his childhood mentor that he had been the adult in the house after his and Grace's divorce, and any blame for Jim's unhappy youth lay squarely on his shoulders. They had worked out their differences through several painful conversations that included anger, tears and enough blame to last a lifetime. Finally, through the pain, they had emerged as friends. And now, finally, he could look at this beloved picture and smile, even if the tears threatened to fall at what he sometimes still mourned: the loss of an intact family. 

Studying the picture and frame, he noticed that they were of excellent quality. The frame fit the picture perfectly, and the color, a deep rich burgundy wood brushed to a high polish, showed off the hand-tinted carefully restored photograph. It was a true thing of beauty, both aesthetically and personally. With a last swipe at his eyes, he tenderly placed the picture down on the end table and reached for the portable phone. 

"Hello." 

"Dad?" 

"Jimmy? How are you, son?" 

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you?" 

"Good. We still on for dinner next Wednesday at the club?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Be sure to bring that nice friend of yours along." 

Jim smiled. "I will. Can I ask you something?" 

"Yes, son, of course." 

"Did... Did you happen to give anybody any old pictures of the family? One with the four of us from when I was four and Stevie was a baby?" 

"Ah... Well, yes, I did." 

Jim waited but when nothing more was forthcoming, he had to ask. "Who?" 

William laughed softly. "It seems you have a secret admirer. Somebody who cares a great deal about you." 

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Jim asked curiously. 

"No, James, I'm not," his father answered kindly but firmly. "If you need to know, if you want to know, then search your heart, son. You already know the answer." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You are one of the most intelligent men I know, Jimmy. So I'll see you for dinner on Wednesday at seven pm sharp. Good night, son." 

William disconnected, leaving Jim staring at the receiver. "Search my heart? Well, that settles one question. If it is Sandburg, and I'm pretty sure it is, that means that Dad knows." Jim snickered before his face paled. "Knows what? That Blair and I might... be an item? And he's okay with it? Good God, I don't believe it." Jim shook his head in shock. "Will wonders never cease? My old man, the guy who worried about having a freak for a son, is okay with having a son who might be in a same sex relationship. Not only that, unless I hadn't heard correctly, he was encouraging me to do something about Blair. He was telling me to get off my ass and follow my heart. I'll be damned." 

Still surprised, Jim leaned back against the sofa cushions and threw back his head. Tossing the phone beside him, he scrubbed his face with his hands. Staring up at the ceiling, he mused aloud, "Sandburg, I know it's you. Why didn't you say anything? Geez, Blair, I know I'm clueless about stuff sometimes, but this takes the cake. I had no idea you felt that way about me!" With a grin, Jim thought about his partner before that little bit of doubt crept back in, just like the other night. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned. "What if I'm wrong? What if it isn't Blair? What if I say something to him and he looks at me like I've grown two heads? What if he takes off? What should I do?" To the empty room, he growled, "Sandburg! I'm going to kill you! You know I hate this stuff! I hate thinking about how I feel and what to do about it! But I know it's you! This would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had just come to me and said, 'Jim, I love you. Want to fuck?'" Jim chortled, imagining those words coming out of Blair's mouth. But after he thought about it for a while, he decided it wasn't such a bad idea after all. "I'll just ask. I'm sure it's you. Nobody else would have picked out five perfect gifts. This is driving me crazy, so enough with the games..." Jim grabbed the phone and started to dial his partner, but he stopped when his finger hit the third number. His thoughts drifted over the past week, and a wide grin crossed his face before he actually laughed aloud. "Blair, you dog. I should kill you, but I have a much better use for you." 

Five gifts, one for each sense, Jim knew. And he knew that Blair knew him better than he knew himself. He hadn't sensed a thing from his friend. He'd carefully examined Blair each time he showed him the gifts, but the sneaky guy hadn't reacted at all to any of them, or to Jim's excitement over them, other than to be happy that Jim was happy. 

Jim guffawed. "You played me, Chief. You danced over my senses, and I didn't have a clue! You knew exactly what to give me to make me happy. To give me pleasure. To show me you cared." Jim rose and paced the floor, slapping the phone he still clutched in his hand against his leg. "How did you manage to hide your feelings? I didn't sense a thing!" Jim pulled up short. "Oh! But there was that baited question! How in the hell did I miss that? When you asked me if it would it bother me if it were a man instead of a woman sending me the gifts! I said no, it wouldn't, and you ran with it. 

"Now I get it. I didn't understand at first, but I definitely get it now, Blair. Oh, yes. I understand completely." Jim gave a satisfied chuckle. "You did your thing, and now it's my turn. I need to show you that I loved each thing. I need to show you that I love you, too." Jim stopped and his face broke into a wide grin. "Now it is my turn. I get to drive you crazy, and prove that I have these senses for a reason. And one of those reasons is to make you very, very happy. Not to mention to make you forget about all that cool control, and to have you screaming in pleasure. You're mine, Blair. Starting tonight." Laughing aloud, he added, "I accept your challenge, Sandburg. Tonight you are in for the ride of your life." Tossing the phone onto the sofa, the smile still plastered to his face, Jim planned his attack. 

\----------------------------

Jim played his cards carefully. Blair came home to a normal dinner and a normal evening that involved a little television, a beer or two, and some idle chitchat about the day's events. Jim showed him his latest acquisition, the family photograph, and he let his pleasure at the gift shine through. 

"It's wonderful, Jim. Really. It's something to definitely treasure," Blair said while he admired the photograph. 

"Yes, it is. It takes a special person to give somebody a great gift like this. Did you know that I don't even have a family picture of all of us? When I left for the army... " Jim shrugged. "Well, let's say I was less than kind when I left, and I didn't want to ever see my family again. But now that my dad is okay with me, and Stevie and I are friends again, this is very nice." 

Blair's face lit up. "I'm so happy that you realize how special you are. To your family, of course," he added hastily. 

"Of course," Jim murmured, intently focusing on Blair. His heart rate and respiration registered as normal. His body seemed relaxed. Nothing out of the ordinary, as far as Jim could tell. Damn it anyway. How was he supposed to be one hundred percent sure about Blair's feelings for him if the guy didn't reveal anything? But Jim did what his father said; he searched his heart, and his heart said, 'Full steam ahead.' Mind made up, Jim asked, "Say, Chief, do you mind if I hit the shower first tonight? I feel a bit grungy after my workout, and those showers at the gym don't have great water pressure." 

"Sure, man. Enjoy. I'll catch the last few minutes of the Knicks game." Blair gave Jim a friendly smile. 

Jim returned it, reaching out to pat Blair's knee. "You're a real pal." 

"You too, Jim." 

Jim rose and after stopping once to glance back at his partner, he went into the bathroom to thoroughly shower. Clean, he casually sauntered through the loft wrapped in his robe. "Night, Chief. Sleep well." 

Blair glanced over his shoulder and gave Jim a warm smile. "Good night. Sleep tight." 

Jim hid his smile and climbed the stairs. He waited patiently until Blair turned off the television and started his nightly clean-up. Once he was behind the closed bathroom door, Jim rushed down the stairs and waited. When Blair walked into his room, he never saw Jim, who silently came out from behind the door. 

"You smell good, Chief." 

Blair turned, hand on his heart. "Geez, Jim! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that to a guy!" 

Jim crossed the few feet between them and with his hands on Blair's shoulders, he looked directly into his eyes. "Thank you." 

Blair's smile was tentative, but he hid his wariness well, Jim noticed. "Ah... sure." 

"You know why?" Jim asked softly, his thumbs rubbing against Blair's collarbones, making his shoulders twitch minutely while his eyes drifted closed. 

"No," he whispered. "God, Jim..." He swayed slightly under Jim's touch. 

"I love my gifts." 

"Oh. I... I'm glad. They were... nice." 

"Blair?" Two wide blue eyes opened and met his. "I love you." 

"Oh!" Hand over his mouth, Blair stared at Jim in surprise and with some trepidation, looking unsure about what was happening. Finally, Jim was rewarded with the spike of Blair's heart rate and the quickening of his breathing. 

Nodding, Jim continued. "Each one was special. Each one took a lot of thought and love and care to choose. Each one means more to me than I can ever say. Thank you." 

Blair blinked quickly, his eyes becoming bright. "You're welcome," he whispered. "I wanted you to have them." 

"Got anything else to say?" Jim asked casually, moving closer inch by inch, until the tip of his nose was brushing Blair's. 

Blair's face paled but Jim could see him gathering up his courage. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. "Want you. Need you," Blair stammered, "Love you so much!" 

"Good," Jim responded, moving the last inches to press his mouth against Blair's. Slipping one of his hands from Blair's shoulders, he spread it across his backside and pressed their bodies together. Blair gasped into Jim's mouth at the gesture and Jim could feel his body start to tremble. Eyes closed, Jim inhaled deeply. The deep, rich musky scent almost overwhelmed him. He'd never smelled Blair's arousal before and now it hit him hard. His own body responded quickly. Blood raced to parts that hurried to quickly stand at attention. He let out his own groan and pulled his mouth away. 

Jim's hands moved up to frame Blair's face. "You okay with this?" Glassy-eyed, Blair nodded dumbly, making Jim chuckle. "Tell me, Chief. I need to hear it. I need to know you're with the program." 

"Jim, man, I've never been more with the program than I am right now." Then he closed his eyes and invitingly licked his lips. 

Without another word, Jim laced his fingers through Blair's still-damp curls and dragged their mouths together once again in a passionate kiss. Blair's arms, which had rested lightly on Jim's lower arms, suddenly fluttered in the air, seeking purchase. They finally found the lapels of Jim's robe and the strong hands latched on while Jim pressed forward a bit too hard. Blair stumbled backward. Jim moved quickly, wrapping an arm around Blair's waist and guiding him until the backs of his legs hit the bed. With another push, Blair sprawled onto the bed, his robe flapping open part of the way. Jim stood over him, his eyes raking over the parts of the compact body that he could see. The firm chest covered with a dusting of hair; the thick penis starting to rise from a nest of crisp curls; the strong thighs and muscular legs from the hours of jogging and exercise that Blair had started once he'd signed onto the police academy. 

"Looks good from up here, Blair," Jim said huskily, reaching out to finger the cock that lay against Blair's thigh. Semi-hard already, when Jim touched the organ, Blair sucked in a harsh breath. Jim smiled and palmed the flesh, which hardened even more under his touch. He studied the erection for a moment, smiling as his thumb flicked the slit, before his eyes searched Blair's face. 

Blair's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Ahh," was all he managed to blurt out, making Jim laugh. Jim sat beside his lover, his hand encasing the now fully erect cock. He kneaded the flesh with one hand while his other pulled Blair's robe open the rest of the way. Hard pinkish brown nipples peeked out from the hair and he had a sudden urge to taste. Leaning over, he laved the left gently. When he heard the soft moan, he gently bit down, his senses focused on his lover. He knew the exact moment that was "just enough" for his responsive mate. Blair let out a garbled grunt at the sensation, and Jim felt the flesh in his hand harden even more. Jim quickly returned to licking for a long minute before he started to suckle the nipple. Senses fully engrossed on his new lover, he heard Blair's heart rate skyrocket when he flicked his tongue against the sweet flesh. Knowing precisely what it would take to have Blair writhing in his hands, he nibbled the hard nub yet again with the perfect amount of pressure while he stroked Blair's shaft with a firm hand. Blair's hips thrust upward, and he let out a small cry, coming fiercely over Jim's hand and onto his own belly. Jim watched Blair intently, smiling with satisfaction. 

"You look so damned good. You smell wonderful," Jim murmured, leaning down to kiss Blair's Adam's apple. With a last peck, he rose to his feet and stood, looking down at his lover. Blair's eyes were closed. A light sheen of sweat covered his face and his chest heaved. Come coated his belly and one of his thighs. His arms were thrown out and his legs hung limply over side of the bed. Jim haphazardly wiped the come from his hand and Blair's skin with the closest thing he could grab, one of Blair's discarded t-shirts, before he crawled up onto the bed and gathered Blair into his arms. He could still feel the tiny shivers coursing through Blair's body from the aftereffects of his orgasm, and with tender hands, he encouraged Blair to snuggle closer. Jim kissed Blair's hot cheek and nose before tipping his head back to take his mouth in a wet, open-mouth kiss. Slipping his tongue past Blair's teeth, he kissed his lover deeply and ardently while Blair's arm latched firmly around Jim's neck, fusing their mouths together. 

The tiny moans and whimpers that Blair was making, the way his hand clenched and unclenched against Jim's shoulder, the way he pressed his body against Jim's, seemingly trying to get closer when they were already stuck together with sweat and residual come, made Jim even more aroused. All of Blair's body signs sent loud signals to the Sentinel's senses. He knew that his responsive mate was beyond asking for what he wanted, what he needed, and it was up to Jim to give his lover what he desired. Breaking the kiss, Jim's hands caressed Blair's face and body with light, sweeping strokes. 

"I know what you need," he whispered against the side of Blair's face. "I know what I need." He kissed the stubbled cheek and jawline. Blair only moaned and clutched at one of Jim's hand, pushing it down to his groin, where he tried to thrust his sated cock into Jim's hand, silently asking for -- something. "Yes, babe. Yes. Shhh." Jim tried to rise, to search for lube, but Blair must have misunderstood; must have thought Jim was going away, because he let out a wild cry and held onto Jim's hand even harder. Holding his lover tightly once again, Jim cried, "No! Shhh. I'm not leaving you. It's okay. It's okay. I'm just getting some lube. Understand? Blair, look at me." Jim waited patiently until the eyes he loved looked into his, and when they were focused, he smiled and said, "I'm just getting some lubricant. Okay?" 

Blair nodded and finally whispered, "Hurry. Desk. Bottle." 

Jim grinned. He loved a debauched, barely-coherent Sandburg, and quickly crossed to the desk where he found a bottle of aloe hand lotion. Slathering himself on his way back to Blair's side, he climbed back onto the bed. Gently, Jim directed Blair to his side and stretched out behind him. "This will be better for your first time." Blair glanced over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow, asking his question silently. Jim shrugged. "I know you're a virgin. I can smell it. Since this is new to both of us, I want to be sure we don't hurt anything." Blair's eyes widened, but he just nodded and shoved his ass into Jim's pelvis while lifting his leg over Jim's hip, giving Jim full access to his body. Jim groaned at Blair's ready acceptance of whatever he intended to do. Nobody had ever loved him this much; nobody had ever trusted him this much. With a lump in his throat, he gently guided himself against Blair's opening and after rubbing Blair's hip and stomach for a few moments to relax him, he pushed inside slowly, letting his lover's body gradually accept his fullness until they were completely joined. When Blair's backside pressed firmly against his pelvis, he let out a huge sigh of happiness and wrapped his arms around Blair, holding him close. 

"Jim! Oh, God!" 

"I love you." 

"Me too." 

Jim moved slowly at first until Blair started to whimper and fidget in his arms, and his hips started to thrust in impatience. Jim pick up the pace, but the position didn't allow for fast, hard pushes, only long, slow, deep ones. Both men were panting harshly, and sweat poured down their bodies. Jim worked Blair's body until they were both moaning aloud. Jim's orgasm built and he felt himself almost zoning on the sensation. All of his senses were centered on their connection, on where he was buried deep in his lover's body. It felt hot and wet and so good. With a deep growl, Jim maneuvered Blair onto his stomach without withdrawing, and with his hands under his lover's hips, he raised his backside up at a slight angle and pushed. Blair cried out when Jim nudged his prostate. His hands reached back, scrabbling for a hold on Jim's buttocks as he tried to angle himself for more stimulation, wordlessly encouraging Jim to do what he had just done again and again. 

"God, Chief. I love you!" Jim said, once again pulling out before pushing back into the channel surrounding him. He thrust several more times, carefully but deeply, concentrating so that he could actually feel himself tapping Blair's prostate. Blair shook under him at this stimulation, and when Jim slipped a hand under Blair's hip, he was pleased to find that his lover's erection had returned to semi-hardness in spite of his recent orgasm. With a satisfied smile at Blair's sensitive body, Jim stroked him while he jabbed the gland once again. Jim smile widened when Blair cried out his name and stiffened momentarily, his second, smaller orgasm coating Jim's hand. Feeling the warm fluid on his fingers, smelling the scent of his lover's come, seeing his lover's responsive body, and with the taste of Blair's body and lips still coating his tongue, Jim pushed deeply and spilled his seed, loudly calling, "Blair!" 

"Jim!" Blair answered, his voice husky with passion. "Love you. Love you. Love you." 

Jim sank down onto his lover, using his elbows to hold most of his weight off Blair. 

"No!" 

Jim froze. "What? Am I hurting you?" he asked in a distressed voice. "Are you okay?" 

"Jim, Jim, calm down. I'm fine. Want you to lay on me, feel your weight on my body. Cover me like a blanket. Feels good. Feels safe." Blair turned his head to look into Jim's eyes. "Please." 

Jim rubbed Blair's shoulder before slipping his arms underneath his chest. Arranging himself carefully and still tentative about crushing his partner, Jim laid his head on the pillow beside Blair while allowing part of his body to cover his partner's. "Okay?" he asked after a few moments. 

"Uh-huh," Blair whispered. "That was amazing." 

Enjoying the look of Blair sated and drowsy, Jim smiled and lightly kissed him, their breaths mingling on the pillow. "It was." 

"You got my message." 

"Message?" Jim asked drowsily. 

"The presents, silly." 

Jim nodded, chuckling softly. "Message received, Chief." 

Blair gave Jim a warm smile, his eyes drifting shut. "Good," he whispered. "You needed courting." 

"I did?" 

With a nod, he opened his eyes. "Yup. Wanted you to know how much I cared. And that you were special. That it was worth the effort to show you how much you mean to me, that I pay attention, that I know what you like and what makes you smile." Blair blinked quickly and glanced away briefly before he swallowed and added, "And that I loved you." 

Jim felt himself choke up so he closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them. "You made me feel special. And I still feel that way." 

"Good," Blair repeated, "because you are." 

"How did you keep everything so secret? The presents? And your reactions? I studied you several times, but not a clue from your heart rate or respiration. No pheromones. No nothing. You had me wondering if I was wrong and that you didn't know a thing. I was worried if I said something, and you weren't the special friend, that you'd pitch a fit or something." 

Blair laughed softly. "Lots of meditation, Jim. Lots and lots. But when you touched me? Man, I was a goner. No amount of meditation prepared me for a full assault by Jim Ellison, lover extraordinaire." 

Jim laughed along with his lover. "Come here." 

"I am here! Any closer and we'll be glued together," Blair said with a laugh before he yawned. Snuggling in, he sighed happily and closed his eyes. With a smile tugging at his lips, he fell asleep. 

"Works for me, Blair," Jim said to his sleeping lover, arranging his sated body next to him. "Nobody else I'd rather be stuck to." Smiling, he kissed Blair's warm cheek, briefly considered the messy sheets before he shrugged and followed Blair into his dreams. 

The End


End file.
